


Opposites Attract

by Kiyana



Category: Initial D
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/pseuds/Kiyana
Summary: Takeshi very nearly flushed red when Shingo emerged from the back with their food and his hair was up. Damn that Honda driver, he was with company!aka, the maybe-aptly named, Nana-approved fic where Takeshi's coworkers drag him out to a restaurant and it turns out Shingo works there. Shenanigans ensue.





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [josuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuta/gifts).
  * Inspired by [9 to 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249063) by [josuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuta/pseuds/josuta). 

> HI OKAY SO THIS TOTALLY HAS CHARACTERS IN IT THAT ARE NO WAY CANON TO INID! Yamada is Nana's... creature... and Tanaka is a last minute throw-together because I needed a fourth named character!

Takeshi sighed agitatedly as he followed his coworkers into the restaurant, Yamada’s constant babbling as he lead the way in reminding him as to why he’d really rather be anywhere else. But he had been invited, and he wasn’t one to turn down someone else paying for his food, so here he was, desperately tuning out Yamada’s nonsense as he silently prayed for the strength to refrain from strangling him with his own tie. One of his other coworkers, Tanaka he thinks, counts heads as they enter and pushes Yamada to the back, being the one to give the hostess the party number and ask for practically anywhere. The offended look on Yamada’s face was one of the best things he had seen all day, and he felt that maybe he could power through this just from the memory of it alone.

“You’re lucky that today isn’t all that busy.” the hostess remarks kindly. “If we had been too busy we would have either had to split your group up or send you away. You’re a lucky bunch, huh?” yeah. Lucky. Right. “Here we are.” she sat a stack of menus down at a booth and shot them a bright smile. “Your server will be with you soon.” and with that she meandered off, leaving them to figure out their seating arrangement.

Takeshi ended up seated beside Yamada, much to his dismay, but he was also on the outside of the booth, so if he had to escape it was literally completely open to him, so he guessed he couldn’t complain much. As he fiddled with his sleeve, he felt eyes on his head and looked up, locking eyes with a very, very familiar, and very horrified set. Takeshi’s own widened in shock, and he watched as the pair watching him suddenly became outraged, their color turning stormy as they began to draw closer, and Takeshi forced himself to look away, taking in the form of his boyfriend as he approached, an apron around his waist and a tray in his hands as a forced smile crossed his features.

“Hello.” he greeted nicely, tucking the tray under his arm as he got out his notebook. “I’m Shouji and I’ll be your server for this evening. Would you like to start out with anything to drink?”

“We’ll start out with water for the whole party, please.” Tanaka answered before Yamada could open his mouth, and the angry flush that crossed his face was incredibly entertaining. Shingo nodded tensely and gave the group a big smile as he walked away with the tray and vanished around the back. After a moment’s pause, he felt his phone vibrate and jumped, pulling it out and flipping it open, much to Yamada’s obvious interest.

“Look at this, Takeshi has such a cute little phone charm.” he reached up to touch it and Takeshi moved his hand.

“Touch the charm and you lose your fingers.”

“Whoa, whoa, okay!” Yamada lifted his hands up in surrender, and Takeshi looked back at his phone, nearly splitting into a grin when he saw Shingo had texted him.

_‘TAKESHI NAKAZATO GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY RESTAURANT!’_ as Takeshi began to text back, more began to come in. _‘JUST WHAT IS YOUR GAME HERE!? ARE YOU TRYING TO SABOTAGE ME!?’_

_‘No.’_ Takeshi sent back, hesitating for a moment before typing again. _‘But I do think you look pretty cute in that little apron :-)’_

_‘AKFKJADGJBLJGL’_ was Shingo’s immediate response, and Takeshi actually did let out a small chuckle at that, prompting Yamada to begin leaning towards him. He shut the phone and shot his coworker a warning glare, getting him to back off with an innocent smile, just as Shingo came back out with a tray full of water.

“Here you go, handsome.” Shingo said slyly as he handed Takeshi his water, and he immediately picked up on the tone.

“Ah, thank you.” he responds easily, and the both of them_ accidentally_ brush hands. He glanced at his coworkers and caught sight of their stunned faces, hiding his small smile behind his cup as he took a drink.

“Alright, has anyone decided on what they want yet?”

“Curry rice, please.” Takeshi was the first to speak, and Shingo jotted down his order, shooting him a sly smile. Ooooh, he has something planned, he just knew it. As everyone else took their orders, Shingo continued to smile, before he finished writing.

“Alrighty, I’ll be back soon with your meals.” and with that he sauntered off.

“Takeshi!” Yamada hissed. “What the hell was that!?”

“Hmm?” Takeshi tilted his head in a way he knew would piss his coworker off. “What was what?”

“THAT!” Yamada motioned to his cup. “You two just flirted at one another!”

“It was one of the smoothest passes I had ever seen.” Tanaka remarked, awed, and Takeshi felt amusement crawl up his spine.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” he feigned ignorance, all while shooting Tanaka a loaded look that prompted him to shut up. Yamada whined, of course, and Takeshi felt his brow twitch, before his banshee of a coworker turned back to the others and began babbling away, just in time for his phone to buzz again.

_‘You’re going to pay for coming here. Takeshi.’_

Shingo came back out after a while with his tray again, this time loaded with cups of alcohol, and he was going table to table seeing who wanted any, before finally coming to his. His coworkers all asked for one, except Takeshi and Tanaka, who said that he was the designated driver for three of the party.

“Could I get you two anything else, then?”

“I would like a refill of water? I’m fairly parched.” he leaned on his hand and gave Shingo the dirtiest smiles he could muster. “Though, you’re a tall glass yourself, you just might help instead.” Shingo’s eyes widened at that, before he smiled back with equal heat.

“Well now, I could just about say the same about you.” he responded slyly, before snatching up Takeshi’s glass. “But this tall glass has work to do, so I guess you’ll have to do without.”

“Aww, what a pity.” Takeshi bemoaned playfully, and Shingo shot him a look as he walked off.

“Takeshi…” Tanaka sighed. “That was soooo smooth. I’m jealous.”

“Do you two know each other!?” Yamada hissed, and Takeshi shook his head.

“Nope.”

“But you two hit it off way too easily!”

“Some people aren’t as embarrassed about flirting in public as you are, Yamada.” another coworker cut in, and quickly enough the heat was off of him. Takeshi’s phone buzzed and he opened it.

_‘Oh. It’s on, pretty boy.’_

Shingo came back out after another while with a large food tray in his hands, and his. Hair. Was. Up.

Fuck.

“Here we are!” Shingo said sweetly, shooting Takeshi a sly glance. “Call me back over if you need anything.” and he sauntered off, prompting Takeshi to pull his phone out and begin furiously typing.

_‘GOD DAMN IT SHINGO STOP TRYING TO GIVE ME BONERS IN PUBLIC!’_

_‘Oh my god, did I actually?’_

_‘YES, FOR FUCK SAKE! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET FOUND OUT!?’_

_‘Maybe, maybe not. This is retaliation for coming to my restaurant.’_

_‘SHINGO YOU ARE SO FUCKING GETTING IT WHEN I GET HOME!’_

_‘Oooooh!~ You promise?’_

_‘SHINGO!’_

_‘The more angrily you type my name, the more powerful I become >:D’_

Takeshi snapped his phone shut with a growl and shoved it in his pocket, his eyes darting to glare at Yamada, who leaned back away in an attempt to look innocent. Takeshi’s leg began to bounce a little as he tried to calm himself down, and he felt his phone buzz once more. He ignored it for a moment before getting his phone back out, giving a small snort at Shingo’s text as he began to text back.

“Takeshiiii.” Yamada whined, and Takeshi groaned. “Just who are you texting, hmmm? A secret girlfriend, perhaps?” and with that, Yamada snatched his phone and Takeshi saw red.

“Yamada you snake! Give me my phone back!” he lunged for it and snarled when the annoying cunt ducked under the table and popped back up on the other side.

“Let’s see here!~ Shin-chan, how cute!”

“Yamada!” Takeshi warned, but his coworker took no heed of his tone.

“Shin-chan says, ‘You’d better make that threat a promise and give me just whatever it is I’ll be getting tonight ;)’. Ough, Takeshi! Just who is this? So lewd!” Takeshi felt his face turn red, mortification flying up his spine as Yamada’s grin turned sadistic. “Takeshi replied, ‘Keep your hair up at our table and I just might!’... EEEH!? IS THIS OUR SERVER!?” silence reigned over the table, and Takeshi straightened out, his face a deep red, bordering purple, as he stood.

“Excuse me for a moment.” he said evenly, and began walking towards the bathrooms.

~0~

Shingo watched, eyes wide, as Takeshi’s coworker snatched his phone and retreated away from him, his boyfriend’s face quickly changing from pale to nearly purple before he stood and quickly retreated towards the bathrooms. He knew the man still had his boyfriend’s phone and he growled, opening his own and typing.

_‘When I find out just who the fuck you are, and trust me getting your name from Takeshi will be a cakewalk, you’re dead.’_

He hit send and locked his eyes on the coworker again, watching him jump, look at the phone, and dart his head back up and lock eyes with him. Shingo made a slicing motion against his throat and the man paled, putting Takeshi’s phone on the table in a panicked manner and turning towards his coworkers in time to receive a punch to the nose from one of them.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” he heard the man demand. “YOU DON’T JUST READ A MAN’S PRIVATE TEXTS! WHAT WAS THE POINT, HUH?!” the man stuttered for a response and the other held a hand up. “Forget it! You’re going to apologize, and _mean it_, or we’re saddling you with the _ENTIRE BILL_.” the man nodded wildly and Shingo walked away, stopping by the bathroom door in time to hear a fairly horse shout. He winced, Takeshi was probably having an attack in there. He sighed and walked away, he would have to wait it out.

~0~

Takeshi walked back out of the bathroom, much calmer than before as he re-approached the table. Yamada was now sporting a bruised and bloody nose, and Takeshi nearly gave into the urge to smile ferally at the sight.

“Sorry, Takeshi.” Yamada said nasally as he sat back down.

“Sorry for what? Nothing happened.” he said forcefully, and everyone immediately got the hint. There was a lull, when Tanaka passed the phone back to Takeshi gently. Takeshi took it without looking and flipped the phone back open, snickering at the text obviously sent for Yamada’s eyes, before he looked at the next few.

_‘I hope you’re okay, heard you screaming. You missed some shit, the dumb fuck who stole your phone got absolutely socked in the nose, it was hilarious. It was the softish looking one who held onto your phone who did it. Tell him that he’s on the Christmas card list.’_

“Tanaka.” Takeshi spoke up, catching his coworker’s eyes. “He says you’re on the Christmas card list.” he waggled his phone and Tanaka caught on immediately, vaguely saluting with a smirk.

_‘I’m fine,’_

_‘Well that’s good. Did you come here in your R32?’_

_‘Of course. Why?’_

_‘I get off in thirty, Mind waiting for me?’_

_‘Not at all.’_

Takeshi shut the phone again and relaxed, drinking the rest of his water as he waited for his now silent coworkers to finish their meals. His eyes wandered and locked on Shingo’s once again, and he smirked, flipping his phone back open.

_‘You’re still totally getting it when we get home.’_

Shingo looked at his phone and widened his eyes, a feral smile coming to his face as he texted back then looked up.

_‘Good.~ I look forward to it.’_

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS INSPIRED BY SO MANY TWEETS ABOUT THIS SCENARIO, WHICH WERE IN TURN INSPIRED BY ART THAT BASICALLY DEPICTS A LITTLE OF THIS VERY SCENARIO


End file.
